Petra Andrews
Name: Petra Elizabeth Andrews Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Track, Soccer, Kickboxing, Cooking, Cello Appearance: Petra Andrews is cute. However, if one were asked what makes her attractive, one would be hard pressed to name any one thing about her. Her shoulder length hair is a rather dull shade of dark brown. Her hazel eyes aren't particularly big or bright. Her lips aren't the fullest nor her cheekbones the highest. In fact, there is not a single outstanding aspect of her face that could be truly said to be anything other than mundane. That being said, Petra Andrews is still a girl that could be considered rather attractive. While no one attribute could be named to be impressive, the collective whole of her attractiveness proves greater than the sum of its parts. She stands at 5'5" and weighs a trim 132 lbs. On senior trip, she wore black slacks, a green peasant shirt, and black sneakers. Biography: Petra Andrews was a child taught in extremes. An only child of a messy divorce, Petra was forced to take on different roles for her parents. Her father had wanted a son, her mother a daughter, causing the girl to be pulled in opposite directions. Petra's father had insisted on enrolling her in sports, while her mother demanded more "lady-like" activities. One week Petra enjoyed the physical exertion of her father's chosen pastimes, the next she was knitting, gardening, and learning to cook with her mother. Being pulled in two different directions, gave Petra conflicted feelings about many parts of her life. Her mother stressed academic success, her father athletic. Her father pressed for victory in whatever sport she was playing that season, her mother constantly prodded the girl to learn the skills of a "good housewife." Petra loved her parents, but both were stifling in their own way. Both demanded perfection in their chosen walks of life for the girl. Neither even once asked their daughter what she'd wanted to do with her life. During her time in high school, Petra found she enjoyed classical music. Specifically, the teenager fell in love with the cello. She felt the instrument was underappreciated, unfairly overshadowed by the far more common violin. Keeping her musical inclinations from her parents, Petra became pulled in three directions: the desires of her father, her mother, and her self. The diverging paths of her life worry her. Petra has no idea which kind of person she wants to be. Advantages: Petra is in good shape from her constant exercise. She is also fairly capable of defending herself, with a fair amount of kickboxing experience under her belt. Disadvantages: Petra's scattered life has left her indecisive. Never able to make a quick decision, she always weighs her outcomes and is afraid of making a wrong decision. This can prove difficult in allowing her to trust a genuinely helpful ally, or distrust a potentially deadly enemy. Designated Number: Female Student no. 69 The above biography is as written by DetectiveArcher. Any edits or alterations to this publication have been done via the original author. Designated Weapon: Plastic Hammer Conclusions: This section has been left blank. Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Bobby Jacks '''Collected Weapons: Plastic Hammer (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Petra, in chronological order. V3: *The Beginning is The End is The Beginning *Mano e Mano Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Petra Andrews. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students